The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to managing mobile device communications.
With recent advancements in technology, mobile devices have become increasingly more affordable to the consuming public. The portability, convenience, and resulting popularity of these devices have inspired the development and deployment of an abundance of various mobile applications for use with these devices, each designed to appeal to the differing needs and interests of these consumers.
Currently, most mobile devices on the market offer text messaging for enabling communications in the form of text, as opposed to voice communications. Text messaging (also known as “texting”) enables the user of the mobile device to compose a message in text format via buttons on a keypad of the device that correspond to alphanumeric characters. Depending upon the length of the message, composing a text-based communication requires near-constant visualization of the keypad by the user for a period of time sufficient to allow access of the text messaging application on the device, identification (or entry) of an address to which the message will be sent, composition of the communication content, and selection of an option that directs the mobile device to transmit the message.
Due to the nature of text messaging, i.e., it's requirement that the user visually focus on the device for a period of time, its use is not conducive in certain situations that require extended visual and/or mental focus, such as operating a vehicle. Texting while driving has become an increasing concern, particularly its use among young adults who are most inclined to engage in this activity. Due to its inherent nature, texting while driving can dramatically increase the likelihood of the driver being involved in an accident.
Several approaches have been taken to alleviate the concerns associated with texting while driving. These approaches include posting signs to remind drivers of the dangers of texting while driving and issuing public service announcements. Providing this valuable information/reminders may resonate with some drivers, but is largely ignored by many others, in part, because the rewards of texting typically outweigh the perceived risks (e.g., many drivers do not appreciate the potential risks involved with this activity). Various hands-free methods of mobile device operation have been devised, however, these methods are only useful if willingly implemented by the user. Unfortunately, there is no way to ensure such hand-free methods will be employed.
Many communities have enacted legislation that criminalizes the practice of texting while driving. Unfortunately, however, enforcement of such legislation is generally ineffective as texting can be performed in the vehicle with the device out of clear view of law enforcement officials (e.g., below the wheel). Additionally, many law enforcement agencies are inundated with other traffic management matters (e.g., speed enforcement, expired vehicle registrations/inspection stickers, accidents, and road repair management, etc.) and, as a result, lack the necessary resources to monitor this activity.
The consequences of texting while driving can be extensive. For example, parents of children who are inexperienced drivers may be concerned that the lack of driving experience, coupled with the visual and mental distraction attributed to texting behind the wheel, places these children at great risk of harm or loss of life. Likewise, various businesses may also be affected by this activity. For example, a business that employs individuals to operate vehicles (e.g., trucking companies, limousine services, etc.) during the course of employment may be concerned about insurance costs and resulting financial liability for those employees who may become involved in an accident as a result of texting while driving. Additionally, mass transportation companies (e.g., bus, train, subway, etc.), whose operators were found to be texting while driving at the time of an accident, have not only experienced millions of dollars in damage to property/cargo, but have also faced related medical and/or legal liabilities.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to deter operators of vehicles from utilizing components of a communications device that are determined to be visually distracting or require a level of visual and/or mental focus.